Nyanyian Bumi dan Matahari
by Amusuk
Summary: Mentari menepati janji menyinari bumi. Menjalankan estafet sebagai matanya dunia. Mentari tak pernah lelah menyinari dunia. Memberi keteduhan kepada jiwa-jiwa yang merindu. Chansoo. EXO


**Title :** Black and White

**Cast(s) :** Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.

**Genre :** Friendship, fantasy

**Warning :** Sebuah karya untuk melawan WB jadi harap maklum kalau aneh, dll.

**Summary :**

"Matahari tidak pernah lelah menyinari bumi. Bumi pun selalu menunggu kehadirannya yang selalu memberi kehidupan bagi semua makhluk.

Matahari pusat peredaran dan kehidupan. Bumi pun sangat bersyukur karenanya yang menghidupkan dirinya.

Bumi tidak bisa meminta, namun ia memiliki satu permohonan kecil yang sama tiap harinya.

Bumi hanya berharap satu hal...

Semoga terkabul."

**Disclaimer :** EXO bukan milik saya, lho. Mereka milik SM Entertainment. Yak apa yak apa juga, anggotanya EXO tetep milik Allah pastinya.

a/n : Ini terinspirasi dari baris pertama sebuah puisi yang kebetulan Amu baca di soal ulangan, hehe. Judulnya 'Di Liurmu, Masih Sempat Kau Berkata Bijak', itu kalau ada yang mau tahu karena Amu sendiri bukan penikmat puisi.

* * *

_"Mentari menepati janji menyinari bumi._

_Menjalankan estafet sebagai matanya dunia. _

_Mentari tak pernah lelah menyinari dunia_.

_Memberi keteduhan kepada jiwa-jiwa yang merindu_." —Jack Effendi

* * *

_Annyeong_! Aku menggeliat sebentar. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga hari ini akan jadi hari yang baik lagi. Aku tersenyum dan bersiap-siap menghadapi hari. Bulan tidak terlalu tinggi, sekitar 30 derajat di langit, tanda dini hari sudah usai berganti dengan pagi.

Ah, hari ini dia datang lagi. Aku tersenyum memandangnya meski sebenarnya dia sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya di depan mataku. Dari sini hanya terlihat ujung jarinya, menggapai-gapai di kegelapan. Aku beranjak bangun sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas sosoknya—yang aku tahu sia-sia karena memang aku harus menunggu.

* * *

**Nyanyian Bumi dan Matahari**

**Oleh : amusuk**

* * *

Tik tok tik tok… detik-detik pun berlalu sesuai putaran atom tertentu.

Dapat kudengar ayam berkokok, suara azan berkumandang bersahutan dari mana-mana, hingga beberapa saat kemudian disusul oleh kicau burung seribu jenis yang bergema mengisi ruang pendengaran.

Kini dapat kulihat dengan jelas jari-jarinya yang mulai mencakar-cakar langit, meninggalkan noda kemerahan yang berbaur dengan jingga sebagai bekasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya dia terlihat juga. Aku memutar badanku sedikit dan dengan perlahan-lahan, di sampingku kini ada pemandangan yang sangat iiindah yang pernah Tuhan buat untukku dan semua makhluk-Nya lihat. Warna jingga yang berpadu dengan kuning, biru, dan merah menyapa langit yang mulanya kelam, membentuk lukisan abstrak yang terlihat seperti pusaran angin di tengah samudera, merata di langit, dengan sapuan kuas yang selalu berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya setiap hari.

Dia pun sampai. Dilambaikannya tangannya yang panjang dan kami pun bersalaman dengan hangat. Oh, sungguh waktu begitu cepat berlalu ketika ia menepuk pundakku dan memelukku hangat—aku tidak ingat kapan dia pernah kedinginan di musim apa pun karena dia selalu memancarkan kehangatan—selama beberapa detik, sebelum tersenyum kembali dan menyapa dunia dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memulai aktivitas pagi mereka dengan senyum cerahnya.

Kulirikkan mataku, menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan rembulan mulai beranjak turun dari peraduannya. Kulihat ke arah depan kembali. Dia masih ada di sampingku sambil tersenyum lebar dengan senyum cerah khas miliknya yang terlihat selalu bersinar dan selalu ceria. Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum juga. Akhirnya dia memecah kesunyian hangat yang terbangun antara kami dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Hai, Kyungsoo," sapanya. Harusnya mataku sudah buta melihat senyumnya yang bersinar-sinar itu tapi… yah, Tuhan berbaik hati memberikanku sebuah keistimewaan lagi untuk bisa menatap senyumnya itu tanpa terluka sedikit pun karena silaunya tiap hari.

Kuputar bola mataku mendengar sapaannya—dan kulihat dia terkikik sambil memandangku seakan ada yang lucu. Kami sudah bersalaman dan bertukar peluk dan kini dia baru mengatakan 'hai'. Hufff. Tapi aku tetap membalasnya tentu saja.

"Hai juga, Chanyeol."

Kami terdiam lagi. Waktu seakan tidak menjadi hal yang berarti bagi kami—dan memang tidak begitu berarti bagi kami—karena yang harus—dan hanya bisa—kami lakukan adalah menjalaninya sesuai arus yang kelihatannya berputar namun sebenarnya bergerak maju—atau bergerak dalam hitungan mundur?—yang disebut waktu.

Tak terasa, Chanyeol, matahari yang selalu menyapaku tiap hari kini mulai beranjak semakin tinggi. Dia pun tertawa kembali dengan suara beratnya, menepuk pundakku dengan tangannya yang besar. "Hei, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertambah besar, sih?"

Jleb! Ugh, aku tahu candaan itu tidak lucu dan tidak dapat disangkal, tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak sakit hati. Apa belum cukup manusia-manusia yang hidup di atas tubuhku, yang telah kuberikan dengan segenap hati dan ketulusan yang kumiliki untuk mereka manfaatkan demi keberlangsungan hidupnya, malah dirusak oleh tangan-tangan kecil mereka. Aku tidak keberatan bila mereka menggali kekayaan yang terkandung di kulitku, baik luar maupun dalam tapi… beginikah balasannya?

Gruduk! Uh, sepertinya kemarahanku telah membuat gempa kecil di suatu tempat. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk selalu menahan amarahku supaya tidak seperti zaman es dulu. Waktu itu aku masih sangat temperamen hingga menyebabkan benua yang besar _Pangea_ [1] terpecah-pecah menjadi dua bagian yang rapuh, _Laurentia_ dan _Gondwana_ [2]. Kedua kalinya, aku (sedikit) marah karena sinar Chanyeol yang semakin panas—atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja?—dua benua rapuh itu terbagi lagi menjadi tujuh benua seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak berani untuk marah lagi. Oke, mari kembali ke masalah awal dari Chanyeol saja sebelum aku membuat gempa bumi yang lebih besar begitu aku merutuk.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bertambah besar. Puas?" Aku menghela nafas.

Sementara Chanyeol kini hanya tersenyum biasa—tanpa gigi putihnya yang berkilau itu—seolah bersimpati padaku. "Hei, jangan marah Kyungsoo. Lagipula, kau tidak sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diriku ini bertambah besar, kok."

Aku menatapnya, terdiam. Entah harus marah atau sedih. Marah, karena ia secara tidak langsung sudah mengataiku dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. Sedih, karena, ya, kita bukan muda lagi. Semakin lama pasti semakin bertambah umur, entah berapa tahun cahaya lagi—karena percuma saja aku menghitung—aku akan menua dan musnah juga.

Chanyeol, merasakan tatapanku seperti itu, memberikan senyuman cerahnya lagi padaku. "Hei, hei, tidakkah kau lihat hanya di dirimu saja semua hal yang menarik terjadi. Kau tahu, apa yang aku lihat di sini berbeda sekali dengan yang aku lihat di planet lain. Di sini semuanya bergerak, berpindah, berubah. Ya, berubah, satu hal yang tidak dimiliki planet-planet lain. Kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah bosan melihatmu lho," katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi melihatku yang mulai merona. Huh, kata-katanya memang dahsyat sekali efeknya. Padahal dia tidak jarang mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu di hari-hari sebelumnya—atau mungkin di tahun-tahun sebelumnya—tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti merona juga mendengarnya.

Clekit! Ugh, bagian atmosferku sedikit sakit karena banyak gas kloro dan brom yang menyentuhnya. Sepertinya gara-gara acara rona-meronaku tadi sebagian tempat di diriku menjadi lebih panas dan mau tidak mau manusia mesti menyalakan AC, dan jangan lupakan anak-anak kecil tak berdosa itu yang membuka kulkas di toko untuk sekedar _ngadem_. Yah, teknologi yang manusia ciptakan sedikit membebaniku dengan sakit-sakit semacam ini karena mereka mengandung zat berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak protes, meski sebagai akibatnya kulitku tidak lagi semulus dulu.

Merona karena Chanyeol bukan pilihan bijak demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati karena tugasku di sini adalah menyediakan tempat untuk mereka hidup. Aku tidak mungkin mengacaukan tugasku sendiri, kan?

"Hentikan kata-kata anehmu itu, Chanyeol. Kulitku sakit."

Chanyeol memandangku dengan mata meneliti. "Waaah. Lihat, kau mulai keriput. Hei, ada bopeng di sini!" Ia menunjuk salah satu sisi kulit terluarku yang penuh bopeng dan sebagian lain kulit itu menipis.

Aku mendelikkan mataku ke arahnya yang pura-pura kagum melihat kulitku dan refleks berkata, "Ya, ya. Aku tidak iri padamu yang berkulit cerah dan halus tanpa cacat… DARI JAUH! Coba saja lihat dari dekat, lubang dimana-mana dan, HEI, ada yang meletup-letup penuh lava pijar juga. Astaga, jerawat macam apa itu yang tidak pernah berhenti muncul dan meletup lagi. Ck ck ck. Masih bersyukur aku hidup di hawa normal."

Seakan kebal dengan pernyataanku yang benar-benar sensitif itu, dia hanya mengangguk setuju. "Hehe, iya, tapi jerawat bukan masalah besar untukku. Dan, ya, aku setuju dengan itu, karena hawa di sini seperti ini, kau memiliki bentuk yang bagus lho. Semua relief di tubuhmu itu kelihatan indah baik dari jauh maupun dekat, hehehe."

"Oh, hahaha," tawaku—terpengaruh oleh tawanya lagi—sebelum berhenti begitu menyadari ucapannya tadi. "Apa!?"

Clekit clekit clekit! Duh, lagi-lagi udara memanas di beberapa titik. Maafkan aku lagi, wahai manusia.

"Su—sudah kubilang hentikan ucapan anehmu itu! Kasihan manusia-manusia ini tahu. Tugasku untuk menyediakan tempat berpijak yang bisa dihuni jadi jangan menggangguku seperti itu," aku memarahinya. Chanyeol tertawa tapi berusaha untuk diam. Syukurlah Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku.

Sementara dia masih mengamati tempat lain, aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memperhatikan lagi dengan teliti roman wajahnya. Chanyeol memang kelihatan bertambah besar… dan bertambah panas. Senyum di wajahku jadi memudar sedikit begitu melihatnya.

Aku berkata perlahan, "Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol pun menoleh dengan senyum lebar yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat ia melihat ke arahku—berbeda sekali dengan saat dia tadi mengamati tempat lain, teman-teman kami yang jauh tempatnya—dan bergumam, "Hm?"

Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, tapi kenyataannya hal _itu_ tidak akan lama lagi terjadi. Mau tidak mau aku akan selalu mengingatnya karena aku tahu Chanyeol semakin besar.

"Umm, Chanyeol, aku—"

Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan tanda tanya.

"Itu… kau… semakin membesar… aku… tubuhku… menyusut… dan..." Aku benar-benar bingung mengungkapkannya. Jujur saja, aku takut. Siapa yang tahu kalau bisa saja besok _itu_ akan terjadi karena kiamat adalah sebuah rahasia besar semesta alam. Dan, ah, gawat! Aku tidak sadar kalau hari sudah beranjak sore.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan membelaiku lembut dengan sinarnya—jari-jarinya—yang begitu hangat di sore hari, aku tahu dia mengerti maksudku. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Bintang memang akan hancur suatu hari nanti bila ia semakin panas. Mungkin gara-gara peningkatan suhu ini aku terlihat membesar. Kau tidak perlu takut, ya?" Yak, kata-kata yang sangat sulit untuk kukeluarkan tadi sudah diucapkan sendiri olehnya. Dia pun melanjutkan.

"Yang paling takut itu harusnya aku. Bila sudah waktunya nanti, saat aku hancur berkeping-keping—kalau matahari bisa menjadi kepingan—nanti maka kau dan teman-teman kita yang akan terkena imbasnya. Dan itu berarti aku menghancurkan sebagian kecil jagad raya, menghancurkan teman-teman kita, menghancurkanmu, menghancurkan semuanya." Aku berusaha mengenggam jemarinya yang mulai mencakar langit di barat sana dengan rona merah jingga seakan tersiksa dengan acara terbit-terbenam yang menandakan berkurangnya waktunya—namun sia-sia, aku tidak akan pernah dapat menggapai matahari. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapnya penuh simpati. Tanpa sadar, sepertinya, penglihatanku semakin kabur. Eh, apakah aku menangis?

"Ssssshhh… Sssssshhh…" Dia hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha mendiamkanku dan menepuk bahuku. "Ini kewajibanku. Tugasku di sini adalah memberikan kalian kehidupan selama kalian mampu hingga akhir hayatku. Jadi, tidak masalah!"

"Ayo! Kau tidak boleh menangis. Air matamu hanya menambah ketinggian permukaan air laut, lho," tambahnya.

Chanyeol benar. Ketinggian air laut naik di lautan timur. Menangis juga bukan pilihan bijak. Berbeda sekali dengan zaman dulu, aku bisa berkspresi sepuasnya tanpa takut para penghuniku akan tenggelam, kepanasan, kedinginan, dan lain-lain, karena di zaman itu semua makhluk sangat kuat dan tahan banting. Makhkluk mikroskopis adalah favoritku. Kutahan air mataku supaya tidak jatuh lagi. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lagi.

"Duniamu memang sedang susah, ya. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang sudah banyak, kan, orang yang mendukungmu dengan beragam aksinya seperti penghijauan, pelestarian, reboisasi, penangkaran."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu," kataku mencegah ceramahnya sebelum terlalu panjang.

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu~"

"Tunggu…" kataku menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik.

Aku tidak tahu kapan dunia ini berakhir tapi… semoga saja tidak secepat yang kubayangkan. Dan semoga Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan kecilku yang satu ini.

Kuulurkan tanganku. "Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan datang lagi besok." Dan esok hari. Dan esok hari. Dan esok hari lagi. Dan esok hari lagi. Dan—

"Tentu. Aku berjanji."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata melebar—yang tidak akan pernah selebar milikku tentunya—dan tidak ketinggalan juga senyum cerah cerianya menghiasi bibirnya.

Kami pun bersalaman kembali. Saling berpelukan erat sebelum ia pergi menyambut hari lain di tempat lain.

"_Annyeong_!" teriaknya dengan tertawaannya yang tidak pernah absen dan lambaian tangan yang menggebu-gebu.

Kulihat lambaian tangannya di barat meninggalkan noda merah-jingga yang lebih terang daripada pagi tadi. Senyumnya masih terlihat di akhir senja hari. Lukisan sore hari ini berbeda lagi sapuannya meski aku melihatnya tiap sore. Aku tidak pernah bosan juga.

Semoga besok aku masih bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi. _Annyeong_!

* * *

**The End**

* * *

catatan:

[1] Pangea adalah nama sebuah benua jutaan tahun lalu ketika hanya ada satu benua, yaitu Pangea, dan sebuah samudera, Phantalasa.

[2] Laurentia dan Gondwana adalah dua benua yang terbentuk dari Pangea yang pecah menjadi dua bagian beberapa juta tahun setelahnya.

a/n : kinda… pointless, isn't it? Ayo, beritahu pendapatmu tentang karya ini supaya aku tahu gimana sih ceritaku ini, soalnya ini ff original kedua Amu di fandom ini. Jadi, tolong

**Komen**


End file.
